List of Gunner characters
Gunner's main characters are Chuck Gunner, Liz Quillip, Albert Gunner, and Kim Quillip; while all other characters are listed below. Only main and recurring characters are listed. Appearances Main characters Chuck Gunner * Voiced by Diedrich Bader Charles Chuck Gunner is a slow-minded, self-centered, and laid-back guy who means well. His career is street preforming since he is unable to get a real job due to his bad credit. He lives in a luxurious apartment with his adopted son Albert. He was ridiculed by his parents for being a complete "load" as he says, which was the reason why he moved into the apartment, so he could get away from his disapproving parents. Liz Quillip * Voiced by Mae Whitman Elizabeth "Liz" Quillip is Chuck's level-headed girlfriend/fiancée with a supportive but strict attitude. Before meeting Chuck, she was married to her late husband Louis. After his death, she had her only child; a daughter named Kim. Her life raising Kim alone has never been a problem since, but she still feels guilty about her husband's loss. Albert Gunner * Voiced by Xavier Mosley Albert "Al" Miller Gunner is Chuck's son whose an over obsessive pop culture fan. He was born and raised in St. Michael's Home For Children prior to his adoption. At Westfield High School, he is the school's known slacker due to his lack of learning and rebellious behavior. His hobbies include rollerskating around the city and being on his GameStation 3. Kim Quillip * Voiced by Isabella Acres Kimberley "Kim" Walters Quillip is Liz's highly intelligent daughter whose also a scientist/inventor. He is the more responsible and serious person in the family in their adventures. Her dynamic with Albert is more expanded after the fourth season, resulting in them receiving more focus than Chuck and Liz. Anyone or everyone borrowing/stealing her inventions for simple things or emergencies which then get used as a problem is a running gag in the fourth season and onward. Recurring characters Bud Laggir * Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Bud Wysir Laggir is the owner of the local Spot's liquor store and acquainted with Chuck whose his favorite customer. He is kindhearted and usually takes pride in his work, yet, he can usually get stressed out and exhausted during or after work. Hank and Jerry * Voiced by Stephen Root (Hank) and Jess Harnell (Jerry) Hank Parker and Jerry "Jerome" Neilson are best friends of Chuck's and usually hang out and spend time at Spot's. Hank is a Texas-born citizen and is friends with Chuck, Jerry, and Bud. He is usually seen in a bore-like mood and shows no emotions but confidence and sometimes excitement. He is sometimes offended by how most people stereotype him for being a hick, to which he replies about his character explicitly. Jerry is, along with Hank, friends with Chuck and refers to his friendship with Hank and Chuck like those iconic trios (mainly the Three Stooges). Jerry was born in New York City, to which he was born with a Brooklyn accent unlike his ancestors, who works cashier at the local Lines corner store and adores playing pool and passing the time drinking at Spot's. In most episodes, he talks about his grandfather's life in the prohibition era. He tends to serve as the straight man in the group, in dynamic with Chuck's slow-minded personality and Hank's depressed character. Reggie Wilkins *Voiced by Jacob Hopkins Reginald "Reggie" Bea Wilkins is a student at Westfield. He is shown to be a wimp and target for bullies. He is friends with Albert. In the second season, he starts to have a not-so-secret crush on Albert's sister Kim. His best-friend relationship with Albert is similar to that of George Beard and Harold Hutchins' in the Captain Underpants franchise. However, unlike Albert, he is more of the "voice-of-reason" type. Principal Phil *Voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky Chalmer Phil is the principal and guidance counselor of Westfield. His relationship with Albert is usually seen as vitriolic. He is sometimes nicknamed through the initials "PP", due to "Principal" and his last name "Phil" both with the letter 'P'. Ms. Benton *Voiced by Jenny Slate Edna Benton is the vice-principal of Westfield and highly despises Albert due to his rebellious nature. Her first name was based off The Simpsons character Edna Krabappel. Jim Quarternuise *Voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray James "Jim" Quarternuise is superintendent of Flower Bluff High, and is the boss of Chalmer and Edna. Courtney *Voiced by Reagan Gomez-Preston Courtney Williams is a student in Westfield and part of Albert's class. She is the most popular girl in her school, and is a slacker there. Back then, she was the nicest girl in town back then, until Jake had humiliated her in front of the entire class, resulting in her change in personality to being selfish and self-centered. Mary *Voiced by April Winchell Mary Neilson is the niece of Jerry Neilson, whom she shares a Brooklyn accent with as well, and is friends with Courtney. She attends Westfield like her friends. She was revealed to be a Girl Scout, right before she met Courtney, until she was caught eating sale cookies in secrecy, having her kicked out. In some episodes, she sometimes talks about her uncle's grandfather, to which someone in her class questions why she does; where she replies "It runs in the family." Category:Characters created by Xavier Mosley Category:Animated characters Category:Television characters